The Meaning of Life?
by MammonDaughter
Summary: Songfic- Arceus does not know why he created the world. He does not know why he made life and what he as the creator, must do. He wants to know one thing, what is the meaning of life. Is there really a point to it all? Better then summary.


This idea came to me while I was writing Stardust, another story I'm working on. Why the world must suffer are dreadful fate only for it to be rewritten. Also inspired by Babylon 5 where the idea of war and order, the manipulation of the younger races to chose one but in the end choosing nether and both.

Song-The Meaning of Life by Monty Python. Lyrics from lyricstime.

* * *

_Why are we here? What's life all about?  
Is God really real, or is there some doubt?_

As I float here in my golden abyss, looking upon the world in which I created so long ago, I wonder why I did. What compelled me to create all of this? I hatched into nothingness and from nothingness made this. I don't know why I did it? Why I, of all, was the first. Sometimes I wonder, if there is truly a point to it all?]

...

_Well, tonight, we're going to sort it all out,  
For, tonight, it's 'The Meaning of Life'. _

I want to know. What is the meaning of life? Why, just why, we are here?

...

_What's the point of all this hoax?  
Is it the chicken and the egg time? Are we just yolks? _

What is the point of pain? Why must we all suffer? Would it not be easier to remove that part of ourselves and live in peace? No, that can't happen. I've seen what pain can do. Not just physically but mentally as well. It strips you down, makes you weak and easier to harm ever more. But, and the biggest killer of them all, the world is made stronger. The ones that survive the struggle become even more stronger and better able to live. Maybe kill or be killed isn't so bad? As long as there is time to breath in between. From pain they will know love. Is it really that simple?

_Or, perhaps, we're just one of God's little jokes.  
Well, ça c'est le 'Meaning of Life'._

_Is life just a game where we make up the rules  
While we're searching for something to say,  
_

Is there more to it then that? Do we just make up the rules as we go along? Or do we just do the best we can and hope for the best future possible? Dialga would laugh at that. He would say that time can always be rewritten. As long as you know what your doing. But do we truly want the best future possible? No one would learn from their mistakes and become better. Pain and suffering makes the world go round. It gives a reason for many to fight for a better future, even though it is a futile attempt for many. The need for both war and peace.

...

_Or are we just simply spiraling coils  
Of self-replicating DNA. Nay, nay, nay, nay, nay, nay.  
In this 'life', what is our fate?  
Is there Heaven and Hell? Do we reincarnate?  
_

And what of the dead? Should I let them die? If everyone lived forever then perhaps- no, that would not work ether. If that was the case then the world will become too crowded. I could make it so that not as many children are born but then again that is a dead end to. The only way for new ideas for new ideas, better ideas to be formed it to let the old ones die. You can't do that with an ever lasting world. The balance will never be right if all live.

...

_Is mankind evolving, or is it too late?  
Well, tonight, here's 'The Meaning of Life'.  
For millions, this 'life' is a sad vale of tears,  
Sitting 'round with rien nothing to say._

What is the point of Humans? Humans are a glitch. I never meant for them to exist. Compared to Pokemon, their weak. Their cannot control the elements. They try to, through Pokemon and because of that many of them suffer. Team Rocket and Galactic are just two examples. Yet, despite all of the despair they cause, they are the other half. Their bodies may be weak but their sprite, their souls, are even stronger then my own. They are the ones that change the world. Allowing it to evolve from one time to the next. Allowing all those new ideas to happen. They bring hope to the world. Yes, there is a point to them.

...

_While the scientists say we're just simply spiraling coils  
Of self-replicating DNA. Nay, nay, nay, nay, nay, nay.  
So, just why- why are we here,  
And just what- what- what- what do we fear?  
_

I fear that my judgment is wrong. Is it best just to leave them be and work it all out on their own? Or should I take a more active role? Tell them, rule them and have them follow everything that I say and nothing else? Maybe both is best? On the whole, they should chose their own fates, both human and Pokemon. That is the only way that they will grow and move on. As for ruling them, I will only guide. Only interfering when complete destruction will happen. Show them what I believe is right and wrong and let them decide what they will to do. The balance of both freedom and guidance. Balance...

...

_Well, ce soir, for a change, it will all be made clear,  
For this is 'The Meaning of Life'. C'est le sens de la vie.  
This is 'The Meaning of Life'. _

I think I found what I was looking for? The thing that brings everything together and the meaning of life in just one word, balance. Pain and love, peace and war, life and death, hope and despair, freedom and guidance. That is what they truly need. Life is about living. The can't do that in war nor peace. They need both at the same time. Conflict on one land and peace on another. Just a simple argument may change the world.

Yes, I found what I was looking for. And now that I know and I'm the first, I can help. I know what I have to do now. The doubt I felt before is gone and all that's left is resolution. One day I may question myself again on this. But for now, I know what I must do.


End file.
